The chase for the map/Yuna and Scrappy made a plan/A quick getaway back home
Here is how the chase for the map begins in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. When there was trouble, a gang of weasels came out of nowhere and attempt to get the map. Smarty: All right, where's the map? Princess Yuna: Uh-oh. Scrappy-Doo: Weasels! Lincoln Loud: Since when are those weasels here at this casino? Shouldn't they be out in the wilds? Gideon Gleeful: They're thug weasels from the Disney Kingdom, Lincoln! They're on the move! Ooblar: Oh, what a surprise to see you weasels! With quick thinking, Yuna made every slot machine in the casino to land on triple jackpot causing it to gush out all the money making everyone, everypony, and every creature to grab the money thus slowing down those weasels. Scrappy-Doo: Good going, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Thanks, let's get out of here! Capper: Coming, Ooblar? Ooblar: Right behind ya, Capper! Dewey: Hey wait, where's Louie? As if to answer, we see Louie grabbing some money from the gushing of the slot machine. Huey: Louie! Louie: What? Dewey: This is no time to goof around, let's get out of here! With Louie carrying as much gold money, he joined the others as the chase begins. Along the way, Yuna and Scrappy-Doo had to come up with a plan. Princess Yuna: Any ideas, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: I'm thinking... Jimmy Neutron: Don't worry, Guys, what if we used that roller coaster as our way out. Dipper Pines: One problem though, Jimmy, it's attached to the tracks. Bart Simpson: D'OH! Princess Yuna: (activates communicator) Solarna! K.I.T.T.! Princess Solarna: Yuna? K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) What's all the fuss? Jimmy Neutron: Not unless if we attach the rockets to the sides of the car. As Solarna came with Ecto-88, Scrappy and Yuna worked on their idea together. Scrappy-Doo: Yuna, you take the map, we'll catch up with you! Princess Yuna: Okay, got it! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Need a lift, Princess? Princess Yuna: You bet, K.I.T.T.! Princess Solarna: Hurry! Get on! Suddenly, Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies came out of nowhere. Dr. Caballeron: Grab them! They got the map to El Equinedorado! As they begin their chase, Yuna, Solarna, and Ecto-88 made it to the Mighty Bus. Capper: Come on, let's get out of here! Launchpad McQuack: Hold on to your hats, Little buddies! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Wait a minute, where are the others? As if to answer it's question, we see a flying Roller Coaster soaring above the Mighty Bus. Launchpad McQuack: Wow! That roller coaster sure is flying! Princess Yuna: Jimmy must've use his invention on that flying roller coaster! Scrappy-Doo: We'll race you to the School of Friendship, Yuna! Princess Yuna: You're on, Scrappy-Doo! Jimmy Neutron: Gotta Blast! So, they raced far away from Las Pegasus and away form Dr. Caballeron, his henchponies, and the weasels. Just as the sun was setting, Yuna and her friends came back to the school late. Capper: You're late. Clyde McBride: Wait, how did you two get here so fast? Princess Yuna: We were on the Mighty Bus and Ecto-88, don't ask. Capper: Okay, if anypony, any creature, or anybody ask, I did not caused y'all to be late. Queen Novo: (appearing form behind him) Bet you thought I wasn't here, were you? Whirlpool Gold: Great-Aunt Novo! Ooblar: Busted! Princess Luna: I should've know you've all be late! Princess Yuna: Mama! Snowdrop: Luna!? Bart Simpson: Uh-oh. We're dead meat. Maid Marian: Where have you two been? Benjamin Hood: Mother! Natasha Hood: Father! Maid Marian: You've all had us worried sick! Robin Hood: What's going on out here? Judy Neutron: James Issac Neutron, what did I tell you about using rockets on any vehicles!? Prince Sunny: We're doomed! At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna explained everything to the folks and the new students. Princess Yuna: But, Mama, it wasn't our fault. Princess Luna: It had better be a good enough excuse, Yuna. Princess Celestia: Otherwise, we'll have to work on your punctuality soon. Just as Yuna showed them the map to El Equinedorado, they were amazed by it. Princess Luna: Whoa! Rita: Wow. Hugo and Rita: A map! Jinx! Chancellor Neighsay: Princess Yuna, where did you get this map? Princess Yuna: When Capper brought us on a field trip to Las Pegasus, Ooblar scammed for it. Ooblar: It's true, Chancellor Neighsay. Allow me and Capper to explain. Later, Yuna and her friends showed their new teammates everything there is to know. Princess Yuna: Lincoln, there is something very important we have to show you. Lincoln Loud: What are those? So, Yuna first shows the new teammates Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Bart Simpson: Ay Caramba! Princess Yuna: You see these journals? These are the first three journals created by Ford Pines, I've used my magic to restore them after they got burned by Bill Cipher. Whirlpool Gold: He's a former friend and now enemy of Ford, it's a long story. It's our job to keep the entire universe safe from all evil, especially the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, the Mean 6, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Christine, K.A.R.R., and any evil who wants to rule with them. Ashette: If new teammates trust Yuna, she teach new friends how to be heroes. Princess Yuna: Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Candy, Grenda, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Nick, do you guys trust me with your lives, and for the sake of our worlds to be safe? Lincoln Loud: Gladly. Clyde McBride: I accept. Ronnie Anne Santiago: I'm in! Candy Chiu: Me too! Grenda: Me three! Jimmy Neutron: Count me in! Carl Wheezer: Yeah! Sheen Estevez: This is gonna be awesome! Cindy Vortex: I'm coming in! Libby Folfax: Me too. Nick Dean: Me three, Dudes. Bart Simpson: If you guys are in this, we want in on this. Lisa Simpson: We're ready. Prince Sunny: Very good. Mothina: Welcome aboard. Jimmy Neutron: Wait a minute, tell us more about the Nightmare Family, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine and K.A.R.R.? Tell us everything else you guys know. So, Yuna told Jimmy everything about him as he begins to understand what she's warning him about. Soon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the other leaders and royalties showed up. Princess Yuna: Mama, Aunt Celestia, Papa, has the royalties and leaders made a decision? Princess Celestia: Yes, we have. Princess Luna: And we have decided to accompany you and your friends, to begin the expedition for El Equinedorado. Hiro: You and all of your friends are going to need all the help you can get, Yuna. Mothina: Sorry if I ever worried you and Mom, Daddy. Thorax: It's okay, Sweetie, we're just glad you and your friends aren't hurt. Judy Neutron: Jimmy, if you're going with Yuna and her friends, we're coming with. Hugh Neutron: And it's not that your mother and I forbid you to use your inventions or experiments and such, Jimbo, we just want you to be careful using that stuff. Jimmy Neutron: Don't worry, Mom, Dad, I trust them with their help, especially Ooblar. Hugh Neutron: There, now you see, Honey. They may be young kids and foals and such, but they're tough ones. Judy Neutron: Alright, Hugh, that will do. Chancellor Neighsay: And as for the council of the EEA, I've put them in charge until my return. So, Yuna, her friends, and their families started packing their belongings for the expedition. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Chase Scenes